


Birthday Surprise

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Shounen-aiGenre: slight romancePairing: Luca/EliasSummary: Luca surprises Elias with something sweet. (One Shot)





	Birthday Surprise

Luca Orlem was walking about this day, as he thought in his head. He knew that Elias's special day was very soon, since it was almost March 19th. Luca wondered if he should make a chocolate cake, as a grin spread upon his lips, as he kept walking. That's what he could do, he thought to himself, since he already knew his boyfriend loved chocolate! So, Luca went to the boy's kitchen to make chocolate cake getting the ingredients for it out and a mixing bowl. Then, he mixed the ingredients into the bowl and decided to add sprinkles on top when the cake got done.

Luca Orlem placed a finger into the mixing bowl, licking the chocolate off of his own finger, before he stirred it again. He was proud of himself, since the mixture didn't taste that bad and he knew his boyfriend would love it too. After he mixed it all, he placed it into a tray so it can become a chocolate cake when done. Luca Orlem soon put the tray into the oven as he put it up to the right tempture for it to cook at. Once it was done, he took it out and took out a blue frosting, as he put down Happy Birthday Elias onto the cake. Then, he placed the cake into the fridge to cool down a bit. He waited until it was cooled down to take it out of the fridge again and place it into a box.

Then, he carried the box to the courtyard where Elias was, as Luca softly blushed but his boyfriend didn't notice it. Elias Goldstein glanced over to him, as he wondered what was in the box, as Luca smirked over there.

“What is that?” Elias Goldstein asked out.

“A gift, just open it.” Luca Orlem told him.

Elias Goldstein just shook his head, as Luca Orlem handed him the box, as Elias opened it up and saw the chocolate cake inside. As Elias Goldstein kissed Luca's cheek, as he looked to him.

“Did you bring any forks?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Of course, I did.” Luca Orlem replied, as he handed a fork to him.

Elias Goldstein took the fork, as he placed it into one of the pieces and started to eat it happily. Luca Orlem smirked, as he watched his boyfriend eat.


End file.
